Promise
by Kiriko Alicia
Summary: Saat Minato bersedih, Kushina selalu ada untuk menghibur. Saat Minato marah, Kushina selalu ada untuk menenangkan. Saat Minato gembira, Kushina selalu ada untuk bergembira bersamanya. Namun kini Kushina sedang bersedih. Apa yang akan dilakukan Minato? Req Caroline A S.


**-Promise-**

***Req Caroline A. S.***

**Story by: Kiriko Alicia**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing (Main): Uzumaki Kushina X Namikaze Minato**

**Genre: Romance, a little bit Hurt/comfort.**

**Warning: Cerita gaje, alur lambat/ngebut, typo bertaburan dimana-mana, dan cerita ini dapat mengakibatkan berbagai macam reaksi terhadap para pembacanya (Menangis terharu, tertawa ngakak, kesel-kesel sendiri karena pairing lainnya tidak sesuai harapan, dll). All in Normal PoV. Fict pertama Alice di Naruto… Jadi mohon bantuannya! Waktu di fict ini adalah sebelum Naruto dilahirkan.**

**Summary: Saat Minato bersedih, Kushina selalu ada untuk menghibur. Saat Minato marah, Kushina selalu ada untuk menenangkan. Saat Minato gembira, Kushina selalu ada untuk bergembira bersamanya. Namun kini Kushina sedang bersedih. Apa yang akan dilakukan Minato?**

Pemuda itu kini tengah melihat kearah sang gadis dengan pandangan khawatir. Lagi-lagi gadis itu tengah melamun sambil melihat kearah luar jendela di kamar.

"Kushina," Panggil pemuda itu, membuat gadis yang tengah melamun itu terlonjak.

"A-Ah… Minato, ada apa?" Tanya gadis yang ternyata bernama Kushina tersebut dengan pandangan binggung. Pemuda bernama Minato itu menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Kau aneh belakangan ini," Jelasnya. Kushina terlonjak mendengarnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf…," Gumamnya.

"Aku tidak bilang kau harus meminta maaf, tapi setidaknya, bisakah kau memberitahukanku apa alasannya?" Tanya Minato sambil beranjak duduk di kursi yang ada disebelah Kushina.

Kushina masih terus menunduk, sedangkan Minato hanya terdiam, menuntut jawaban. Namun sepertinya Kushina masih tidak ingin membicarakannya.

Minato pun menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kau tahu? Jika aku sedang bersedih, kaulah orang pertama yang menghiburku. Saat aku sedang marah, kaulah orang pertama yang menenangkanku. Saat aku sedang gembira, kaujugalah orang yang selalu bergembira bersamaku."

Minato menghentikan ucapannya sejenak lalu menatap Kushina dengan tatapan sayu.

"Namun kini kau sepertinya sedang ada masalah. Tidak bisakah aku menjadi orang pertama yang dapat membantumu?" Tanya Minato. Kushina masih saja menunduk, walaupun dalam hati ia cukup kaget dengan perkataan Minato. Keheningan melanda mereka berdua sesaat.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita tidak apa-apa, aku keluar dulu," Minato pun berdiri dan beranjak untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mengetahui Kushina kini tengah memegang lengannya, mencegahnya.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu…"

Minato pun menoleh kearah Kushina, meminta penjelasan.

"A-Aku hanya takut kesepian nanti… Sebentar lagi kan kau akan berangkat untuk misi," Tutur Kushina akhirnya dengan pandangan mata sayu. Ia menatap lantai dibawahnya itu lekat-lekat. Minato tersenyum sedih kepada gadis lalu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

"Kau pikir aku juga tidak?"

"Mungkin…," Jawab Kushina pelan. Minato terkikik kecil mendengar jawaban Kushina. Kushina pun cemberut, mendengar Minato menertawakannya, lalu ia menaikkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali hidup-hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat walafiat. Kalau tidak, akulah orang yang akan membunuhmu nantinya!" Ancam Kushina dengan tatapan serius. Minato tertawa lagi melihat keseriusan di wajah Kushina lalu menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Kushina.

"Aku janji."

Kushina tersenyum gembira mendengar jawaban Minato.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah kau kembali?" Tanya Kushina penasaran, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Minato menautkan kedua alisnya, berpikir sejenak.

"Melamarmu."

"O-Oh…"

Dan kini Kushina merasa wajahnya sudah menyamai warna buah tomat.

_~Owari~_

.

Alicia: Yey! Selesai juga nih drabble singkat… Maaf ya kalau kependekan atau banyak yang ngak suka :'( Ini pertama kalinya Alice buat cerita di fandom ini ^^

Fave + Follow + Review selalu ditunggu!


End file.
